


Hiding in Plain Sight

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gambling, Multi, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: While fleeing the First Order on the Millennium Falcon, the Resistance doesn't have anything better or less sordid to do than speculate about the love lives of its members.





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the incredible imaginary_golux for the beta read!

The Millennium Falcon was a small ship and she was carrying almost eighty souls as she hopped from planet to planet, telling the Resistance’s story, stealing food and fuel and guns, searching for a new base where they could catch a breath that hasn’t gone through the Falcon’s overtaxed air scrubbers. But she was also a smuggler’s ship, passed from crook to smuggler to gunrunner for years, each adding his own hidey-holes and secret rooms until the interior was closer to a round of good Barantian cheese than a freighter. And so it was entirely possible for someone to slip away and out of sight of prying eyes.

There was also relatively little to do aboard the ship--there were more than enough hands to repair and fly the Falcon, and more than enough heads to brainstorm possibilities within the Falcon’s range. Call it boredom, call it cabin fever, but the Resistance members were beginning to wonder about what, in larger accommodations, would be considered private business.

Vober Dand was ashamed to admit it later, but he was the person who got the speculation started--at least out in the open. “Has anyone noticed that Poe, Rey, Finn, and Rose are spending a lot of time together?” he asked over breakfast in the ship’s mess. The others at the table snorted their acknowledgment. “Do you…” He pursed his thick lips, trying to find a tactful way of expressing himself. “...do you think they are romantically involved in some arrangement?”

“Didn’t think Poe went for people in the Resistance.” C’ai sounded almost disappointed.

Leia barked a gravelly laugh. “If I had five credits for every time I’ve seen Poe Dameron in a clinch with a member of the Resistance, I could buy a new fleet. He doesn’t get involved with his pilots, but I’ve seen him with two medics, a technician, and three soldiers...and that was just last St. Porsingi’s Day.” 

Kaydel whistled. “That’s...impressive. But I figure if it’s anyone with a harem, it’s Finn.” Nien Nunb motioned for her to continue. “Well, the way I see it...”

***

If Kaydel spent a lot of time looking at the ex-Stormtrooper, it was only because they were in tight quarters. Nothing to do with the fact that Finn was extremely easy on the eyes, especially in Poe’s old jacket (how romantic!). Certainly nothing to do with the way she’d like to be tucked in by Finn the way he pulled a blanket over Rose while she was still unconscious. And definitely nothing to do with the way he and Rey hugged after having been separated for more than a few hours. (To be fair, a few hours was a lifetime when every minute could be your last.)

She sighed. It was hard to be jealous of Finn when he was so very heroic. And good-looking. And a crack shot. She sighed again.

***

“Interesting,” Commander D’Acy murmured. “Finn and Poe together I will give you, but…”

***

D’Acy’s interest in Rey was purely logistical. If the young Force-user was going to join the Resistance, she had to have a better understanding of the girl’s strengths and weaknesses beyond lifting rocks. How did she handle herself in a gunnery turret; did she have any capacity for cryptology? Did that wiry frame look better in light armor or a pilot’s jumpsuit? 

She was pleasantly surprised to find Rey elbows-deep in sprockets next to Rose. She had heard that the tiny Jedi was a scavenger, but it would be good to evaluate her precise level of technical expertise. So she reviewed their most recent tactical data while watching them tinker. 

She had nearly lost track of time when Rey crawled out of the conduit they were repairing. D’Acy’s eyes, purely coincidentally, fixed on a rivulet of sweat that ran down Rey’s neck to the hollow between her small breasts. She was jarred out of her fantasy by the utterly unselfconscious way in which Rose’s finger casually wiped the drip away...

***

“Not every woman in the Resistance is susceptible to the charms of the fairer sex, D’Acy,” Kaydel teases her. “Let alone is willing to hop into a bunk with you.”

“Pamich,” D’Acy called to the other woman as she passed by. “First stern port-side cargo compartment, twenty minutes?” The young dispatcher would have blushed but for her dark skin, but nodded. “You’re just jealous, Lieutenant.” 

“You’ve given her conniptions, Commander,” Leia chided D’Acy. “Pamich, you’re an observant woman, what do you think of our dilemma?”

“Not that I was eavesdropping,” she bolted out quickly, “but the way I see it…”

***

Pamich Nerro was just happy to be alive as they left Crait, gasping through the pain of their losses, not even sure who exactly had survived and who she would never see again. Her eyes roved about the main cargo bay; there was General Ematt, and there was Tober Dand. And there was Finn, an awkward tenderness in his hands as he cared for Rose Tico.

Her eyes flicked down and away; she was certain that they had gone through a lot together in their desperate mission, and maybe she would have the story out of them later over a mug of caf. But not now. Now it felt like an intrusion just to watch.

Her eyes flashed up to Rey and Poe, unwilling to watch Finn for their own reasons. She heard snatches of their conversation: Finn’s name, the Falcon, how she handles, flying tips. Their faces became more and more animated as their conversation continued, brightening the tiny ship. Pamich smiled as well. It was good to see people rebuilding.

***

“A valid hypothesis,” Nien Nunb chirped. “But as it is time for me to relieve Chewbacca in the cockpit, shall we back our guesses with wagers?”

The rest of the Resistance began blurting out permutations and sums of credits, with Threepio responsible for the book. Chewie yowled as he joined them, signalling his own bet. “Is that everyone?” Leia asked. One late bet on Poe, Rey, and Finn plus Rose as a fourth wheel, then no further action from the other Resistance members. “Right, let’s see if we can resolve this,” she decided. “If I know Dameron and this ship, I bet I know where he is.”

The others tried to follow the General as nonchalantly as possible, like there wasn’t almost a thousand credits and a great deal of personal pride on the line. With no ceremony, she popped open the lid of a smuggling compartment to reveal, in a tangle of limbs and blankets and discarded clothing, all four of them in a heap. The sight occasioned a long, jubilant warble in Wookiee. “What do you mean you knew it?” Four pairs of eyes opened muzzily as Chewie continued in a roaring laugh. “You could smell it on them? Why, you cheating furbag!”

Threepio cleared his tinny throat as Chewbacca snarled in defense of his honor. “If I may be so bold, General Organa, I suggest you let the Wookiee win.”


End file.
